Batman Origins (DCU Realm of Dawn)
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Apart of my DCU, The military led by General Savage have murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne and have kidnapped there young son. 17 years later a older Bruce has no memory of his parents and he is now an elite solider. Soon he discovers his parents deaths. Taking the advanced military armor known as Project "Bat" Bruce returns to Gotham and fights crime. AU!
1. Chapter 1

The young man boy walked out of the movie theater with his parents at his side. "Did you enjoy the movie Bruce?" his mother asked. "It was great!" he exclaimed. "Im glad you liked it" his father replied. They took a short cut down a dark ally when suddenly three large lights shined down on them and helicopters flew above them. Soon military soldiers began to exit the helicopter and finally one man landed in front of the family. "Hello Thomas" the man in blue in front of his father spoke. "General Savage! How did you find me? Thomas gasped. "You thought you could hide from us? You were wrong" he replied sternly. He grabbed a pistol and aimed it at Bruce and Martha. "No this is between you and me! Leave my family out of it" Thomas breathed hard. "Your right we have no use for your family… although" he started to reach for Bruce. "No!" Thomas slapped his hand away.

BANG BANG General Savage shot Thomas in cold blood. "Thomas!" Martha screamed and ran to her husband just as General Savage shot her in the chest twice. "Mom Dad!" Bruce stared in horror. Three soldiers grabbed his arms and dragged the boy away. Bruce shirked but he had all ready been shoved into one of the helicopters. As soon as they were seated in the helicopters they took of. They arrived at a large military base.

Bruce continued to scream as he was dragged into room. He was placed on a metal chair and his arms and legs were cuffed to the chair. A bald, white bearded man with goggles appeared from the shadows. "Hello there little boy" he rasped. Stay away from me!" Bruce growled. "Oh little boy there is nothing to worry about your in good hands." The man sprayed a green gas into the young boys face knocking him out. General Savage appeared in the room. "Is the device ready doctor?" he questioned the man. "Its just about ready" he replied. "Good, once the memory is wiped we will keep him here and train him to be one of us. He doesn't deserve to remember his back-stabbing father."

17 years later.

A line of soldiers walked out of the large base separating into different groups. 27-year-old Bruce Wayne quickly joined a group and followed them onto a helicopter. He took a seat next to his buddy, the blonde known as Steve Trevor. Their commander walked to the front of the room. "Attention all Soldiers! As you know General Savage have requested his best men for this mission, but that doesn't mean give yourself a pat on the back. This mission is very important and we can't afford to fail. Listen to my all my orders and we should be ok, understood?" They all nodded. Their mission was to invade a Russian base and steal a canister that contains a secret item unknown to them what's inside. The helicopters started to jerk side to side as it landed roughly. "Are you ready soldiers!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Then lets go"

The hatch opened and they all raced out with weapons in their hands. They broke into the base and came into contact with a crowd of Russian soldiers. Steve handed Bruce a rifle but he had a different us for the weapon. Bruce smashed the back of the rifle across three Russian's heads knocking them out. He grabbed a sash of grenades and flung one at an incoming group sending them flying away from the blast.

"Come on Bruce kill some of them!" Steve hollered.

"Sorry Trevor but you know that's not my way."

One by one soldiers from both sides fell limp to the ground. Bright orange flames and dark gray smoke covered the ground. Four soldiers charged at Bruce. He fired an elbow blow to the first ones neck, kicked the second in the jaw, fired two punches across the third's face, and finished off with a swift lunge kick to the chest sending the fourth across the room. Steve obtained a machine gun and began firing at incoming Russians. "Just around the corner Bruce, kill the guards and get the key-card" Steve called. He nodded and rounded the corner.

Two guards came running at him. Bruce pulled out a knife from his shoe and flung it into the first guard's leg knocking him to the floor. He grabbed the second guard's head and slammed it against the first guard's head knocking them both out. He grabbed the key-card, ran it through the scanner, and waited for the large gray doors to open. He walked into the room and pulled out his scanner. He scanned the canisters and found the right one. Steve appeared in the door way and Bruce handed him the canister. The two men made their way out of the room. They were halfway out of the base when a man blocked their way. The man wore a black tuxedo with a black bow tie and on his head he wore a red helmet with an addition of a red cape. a odd choice of clothing for such an occasion. "Oh boys were you heading off to? The shows about to start" he grinned under the helmet. "Take the canister out the back entrance I will handle him" Bruce mumbled. Steve went the other way leaving the two men standing there

The hooded man aimed a hand held flamethrower at Bruce's face. "Lets lighten things up!"

**and here we go. Hey guys this is the beginning of my Batman Origin story for my new DCU. if you want to learn more about my DCU then check it out in my by clicking my profile. Anyway part 2 will be coming out shortly and I hope you enjoy. No hate please!**


	2. chapter 2

Bruce put his hands behind his head and got to his knees. "That's right give up" the hooded man removed the flamethrower from his face and started to approach him. Bruce quickly kicked him in the crotch and punched him into the main entrance. The flamethrower rolled across the ground. Bruce quickly slammed his fist onto a panel and a metal door slid down and trapped the man. "Let me out!" the man banged on the door. Bruce turned away and retreated to the back exit when suddenly loud explosions went off. Wicked laughter echoed throughout the base as Bruce went to locate the explosion.

He ran out the back and soon the horrifying scene. The remaining men on his team lay there on the floor limp and covered in their own blood. "No" Bruce murmured. He heard a groan and turned his head to see Steve on the floor barely alive. "Steve!" Bruce ran to his friend and knelt down. "Bruce…" the words escaped his lips. Bruce looked around helplessly when he noticed the canister was leaking a green substance.

Bruce had seen that substance before. It was apart of his training to learn about these things. The substance was Lazarus water. It could heal almost any wound or injury. He dragged the canister over and made Steve drink the substance, and then he poured the remaining liquids on his wounds. He helped him to his and carried him to the helicopter. Once they were loaded on the aircraft it expanded into the air.

The heavy cold winds blew throughout the forest as the two figures walked down the snowy pathway to the dark hollow temple. The first man was infact the hooded man while the second man wore a dark armor with silver markings. He had a slick gray beard and darkish grayish hair. The two entered the temple and sat by a pool of green liquid. The Lazarus pit. "Take off the hood" the man, instructed the hooded man. He removed the mask showing off his chalk white skin, bright red smile, and crazy green hair. "Mind if I wash off in the Lazarus pit Ra's?" the white faced man grinned. Ra's was not amused, "The pit is no game. To many baths in here and you will loose all sanity." He frowned. "Trust me my sanity was lost a long time ago."

"You what!" Savage yelled at Bruce. They had returned to the base and now it was time to break the news to the general who was not taking this well. "What did you expect me to do? Let him die!" he retorted. Savage glared at him. "I gave you simple instructions! I thought I could trust you Bruce. You would be my best solider if you could get your missions correct." Bruce glared at him but said no more. "Im sorry." Savage let out a huff, "don't screw up next time. Dismissed!" Bruce left the room.

Savage walked into his bunker and buried his face into his arms. All around the room lay empty canisters. "The powers are wearing off, that Lazarus water is the only that will keep me alive" he grunted.

Bruce walked into the file room and looked into the cabinets. He searched through the F files to see if anything on that flamethrower came up. He had found the document and began reading. Blueprints for this weapon were stolen by one of the inventors that used to serve here. His name was Dr Joseph.

FLASHBACK

Dr Joseph silently walked down the hall to the helicopter lift off sight, blueprints in his hands. "Halt where are you going?" the guard questioned. "I was told to be out here" he responded. The guard narrowed his eyes but let him through. The helicopter was waiting for him as soon as he climbed aboard. The driver smirked. "Once we sell those blueprints were going to be rich!"

"You mean im going to be rich."

"Huh?" Suddenly Joseph pulled out a pistol and shot the driver. He flung his body aside and got into the drivers seat and took off into the air. Suddenly soldiers began to open fire and shot at the flying aircraft. Joseph slammed his fist on the release and missiles dropped from the open hatch. Soon explosions went off sending all them flying. He took off into the air and flew away, heading to Gotham.

(Flashback end)

Bruce put the file away when he noticed someone breathing down his shoulder, "What are you doing?" A beautiful, long brown haired woman, stared down at him. "Hello Talia" Bruce stood up and stared at her. "If you were going to look for some documents you should have given me a heads up," she grinned. "Oh sorry" he replied. "Its alright" she gently punched him in the shoulder and chuckled. He had forgotten that she was in charge of sorting out the documents and putting them in there proper places. "Well I better get going" Bruce stretched his arms. "Alright big boy see you later" she watched as he vanished from the room.

The Red hood and Ra's sat there in the darkness when the two temple doors opened up. "Hello boys" Talia walked into the room wearing her black leather jacket and white tank top. She groomed her hair back and sat down by them. "So shall I share my news?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ra's listened carefully as his daughter spoke of her news. "Although I don't have all the facts straight rumor has it that a man by the name Bruce used the Lazarus water on his near death partner to keep him alive, im pretty sure Savage wasn't too pleased." Ra's nodded. "Savage use to be a student of mine, but that's when I realized he wasn't interested in the training. His sights were rested on the pit" he rubbed his chin. "As I recall he explained to me that a mystical rock had given him the ability to live a long life without death but it seems that its magic is running out." He rose to his feet. "Is that all my dear?" he asked. "It seems that hood over there got someone to do their homework. He was looking up some document about the flamethrower you invented" she turned to him. "Someone is interested in my work? How shocking" he said mockingly.

For the rest of their time Ra's sentenced Talia and Hood to do some training. He thought silently to himself. Savage cannot be trusted, he has lived long, seen the darkness of the world, and he cannot live any longer. The water must be stored and protected. Once Savage is out of the way Ra's would take over were Savage left off and soon the league would rise once again. Ra's noticed the Hoods skills have improved since their last training session. At first he was stranded and needed a home and now we was becoming a valued warrior no matter how insane. Hood however was just a name to cover up his real name; the one that he claimed was not fitting to him. The man named Joseph

"Doctor it's amazing!" Savage exclaimed. "It has taken them many years to build but it is finally complete. One of the most advanced military armors ever made!" The two were looking at the finished product of a project known as "BAT". It was a very powerful armor. The body was gray with a bat printed on its chest, its gloves and boots were dark black along with the cowl that had to pointy tips like a bat. "Have you chosen someone to demonstrate on how this armor works?" the Dr asked. "As a matter of fact I have."

Bruce walked into General Savage's office. He knew he must be in trouble if he were called to his office, and in the middle of training. He took a deep breath before facing the General. "And what did I do now?" Savage only grinned. "My boy you did nothing, I just wanted to show you something."

He led Bruce into the Dr's room and he noticed a white tarp covering something. "What you want to show me is behind that isn't it?" Savage nodded. He removed the tarp and the armor stared back at him. Bruce's eyes widened in amazement as he stroked his hand down the chest. "This is amazing" he commented. "Yes it is and that's why I want you to test it Bruce."

"Me?"

"Yes. You work hard in your training and you have great confidence in your work. I know we had some issues but I have faith in you Bruce and that's why I want you to test this armor."

"I would be honored."

"Great try it on"

A few minutes later Bruce returned dressed in the armor. It was neither tight nor uncomfortable. It was a perfect fit for him. Talia walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand. "Talia here will record our results on a paper," Savage explained. He explained parts of the armor while Bruce tested it. There was a panel built into the gloves. He opened the panel and tested the buttons he was told to. First came out fore arm spikes, second was a built in force field that covered his body but contained a meter that limited its use, and finally he activated electricity gloves that shined bright blue. Next was a installment on the cowl.

There were two buttons built in to it. One booted up night vision while the other was a scanner that could scan, people, places, and other things. The next part was the utility belt which contained many weapons such as smoke pellets, grappling gun, projectile's shaped like bats, explosive and non explosive, and much more. "Its wonderful isn't it?" Savage smirked. "It sure is, it is such a honor that you let me test something this advanced" "Im glad your enjoying" he chuckled.

Once they finished the tests they agreed that Bruce would demonstrate how to use the armor on a live broadcast they would be recording soon. As Bruce was walking to his bunker Talia pushed him against the wall. "You looked good out there" she grinned. "Why thank you" he smirked. Talia leaned in and mashed her lips with Bruce's and they began to passionately make out in the hall. "Lets take this to my bunker" he smirked and led her away.

Ra's stood on the mountain staring out at the snowy blanket that covered the land. "What are you looking at?" Hood questioned. "I.. I just feel like something is going to happen that's going to change everything" he replied not taking his eyes off the land. "Maybe change is good" he stood beside him and looked out at the land as well. "Maybe your right."

**Hey guys hope your enjoying this story so far. Big things are coming so be prepared ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Rise in shine solider!" Bruce awoke to his commander's voice. He jumped from his bed and noticed that he was the only one in the room. "Your late for training!" he boomed. "Im sorry sir it wont happened again!" he replied. "It better not now Go! Go! Go!" Bruce ran from the room and after the others.

Ra's stood there in the snow practicing sword moves, a blindfold over his face. He hadn't noticed Talia's arrival until he heard the crunch of her boots. "What brings you so late" Ra's spoke without taking off the blindfold. "Sorry I got caught up in some work that's all" she replied. Ra's could tell she was hiding something. He took off his blindfold and approached her, the heavy scent of man on her neck. "You met a man haven't you?" Ra's narrowed his eyes. Talia shuffled her feet, "Maybe." Ra's jabbed the sword into the ground, his eyes blazing in fury. "Your not suppose to romance anyone!" he growled. "I couldn't help it ok! And besides he really cares for me.." she said softly. "Its an act I know it!" he shouted. "Look just because mother was a mistake doesn't mean I don't know the rights from wrong when it comes to love" Talia glared at him. "Leave my presence" Ra's shooed her away. "Ugh!" she spat and stormed off

(FLASH BACK)

"What do you mean he is missing!" Thomas Wayne roared. "I don't know! Both babies were their last night but the next morning one was missing that's all I know I swear!" The Dr pleaded. Martha sat their in her wheel chair cradling baby Bruce. Tears slipped down her cheek as the she realized that her other baby boy wouldn't turn up. "He has to be you he has to!" Thomas choked. "If he turns up we will call you, the GCPD is already on the case as we speak. Thomas Wayne Jr will be found Mr. Wayne I swear" the Dr faced the family. "Come on Thomas we still have baby Bruce and we have to be strong for his sake" Martha sighed. Thomas shook his head and looked at his wife, "May I hold him?" She nodded, "Of course." She handed the baby to him. Thomas cradled the beautiful baby boy trying to hold back his sorrow. He had one beautiful healthy son and that's what mattered the most.

(END FLASH BACK)

The cop cars raced down the dirty stone streets of Gotham. They pulled around the corner and soon cops crowded the scene. Six men who worked at the docks lay on the floor with bright red smiles painted from their own blood. On the floor in bright red, the words read HAHAHAHAHAHAH. Jim Gordon knelt down and examined the body when a shadow leaped through the air and landed beside him. The shadow was a man wearing a grayish armor with an owl shaped cowl and dark gray cape. "Hello Owlman" Jim stared at the Gotham Vigilante. "Hello Gordon. Its been while" He commented. Owlman scanned the scene and the pictures played in his mind. "He's back… and he's coming after me."

**Plot twist! Owlman is here! could he be the missing Wayne? has Hood Returned? all will be known soon ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Owlman glided over Gotham city and turned his head side to side investigating the area. He landed on top of a tall building. He slowly walked down the dark stone floor noticing the white faced clown standing over on the other side. "If you want revenge on me then leave Gotham out of it" Owlman called out to him. The red grinned man faced him. "Oh its not you im after, lets say im helping a friend of mine" he replied. "By killing innocent citizens?" the man chuckled. "Oh please no one in Gotham is innocent."

Owlman swung his fist at the man, but he grasped it and twisted his arm. Owlman yelped and stumbled backwards. "I had some training since our last meet" the man boasted. "You don't have to do this Joseph." The man glared furiously at him, "No its not Joseph.. Not any more. You can call me joker!" he pulled out a silver trigger with a red button on top. Owlman leaped off the side of the building as the bomb went off. Soon the old building was nothing more then ash, flames, and dust.

Owlman returned to his cave. Inside the cave was a large computer, blueprints scattered on a desk, and a dark blue river surrounding the place. On the bottom floor was his the tumbler, an advanced vehicle. "Welcome home master Thomas Jr" Owlman's butler and father figure greeted him. "Hello Alfred" he replied in a rough voice as he striped off his armor and placed it in a glass case. "Everything all right?" the old butler questioned. "Im alright just a rough case. Also Alfred I have a meeting from 8:00 to 10:00 so I might be out for a while." The Butler nodded. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Thomas Jr looked at him confused as he rubbed his short slick black hair. "You have a date sir." He suddenly remembered. "Oh yes thanks for reminding me Alfred." Thomas stretched his arms then made his way to his room.

Harleen Quinzel lay in her bed as the cold breeze from her fan hit her face softly. It had been a long hard day at Arkham and now she could rest peacefully when suddenly she heard a crash. She leaped out of her bed fully alert. She reached and grabbed a metal bat from her closet. She slowly crept into the living room of her apartment holding the bat close to her as defense. She saw a shadow move by her. "Whoever is here you better get out or… or… I will whack you!" she raised the bat. Suddenly the man walked out of the shadows with his big grin. The same grin that had once made her feel safe. The same grin that belonged to the one she loved. The same grin of her unborn baby's father. The joker's wide grin. "Hello Harley."

Harleen stumbled backwards in shock. "Its you… you came back." The Joker smiled, "I told you I would." She shook her head slightly. "No this has to be a dream… You left me all alone… I needed you… and you never came back!" she screamed. "Im back now and that's what matters" he approached her. "No stay back!" she swung her bat. "Harley what's the matter? Don't you still love me?" he smirked. "Your insane! I don't want you near my baby you creep!" Joker grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She felt the passion come back. The same passion she felt the first time she met this mad man. She fell in love all over again and this time it wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

Bruce stood there in the bat armor ready to face the cameras. "Are you ready to show off our new armor Bruce?" Savage asked. He gave a slight nod. "In 3.. 2.. 1!" Bruce stepped out onto stage and the crowd cheered. This was the beginning of something fresh. Something new.

**Hey guys new chapter is up hope you enjoy! the league will rise ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

A crowd of street criminals entered the old warehouse. Male and female gathered around as they waited for the man who had assembled them here. They began to chat with one and other when three gunshots went off. They all looked up at the catwalk to see two people. The man wore a purple tux with a white face, red lips, and crazy green hair. The woman wore a black and red spandex tank top with black sweat pants, red and blue dyed hair, and a white face similar to the mans.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen my name is Joker and my lovely assistant Harley Quinn. Now you're wondering why you're here? Well im here to answer your questions. You all were top criminals at your time but then that stopped. What stopped you? The vigilante who roams your city. He stopped you. Don't you wish you could come back to the top again? Well with my offer you can."

"What's the offer!" the crowd called. "Well you see my friend needs an army and I think you guys will do perfectly. With our help you can become feared assassins. With our help we can bring Gotham and many more to their knees. This is a limited time offer so I suggest take it now our forever be lost."

The crowd murmured with each other for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion. "What about Owlman? Won't he stopped us?" a woman in the crowd called and soon agreements followed. "That's the best part. Once we have a army we wipe out Owlman for good!" The crowd cheered with glee. "Im glad you all are joining our team. The league of Assassins will rise again!"

Thomas Jr and his date, red head reporter Vickie Vale, sat in a red booth in a small little restaurant. The two ordered their food and chatted with each other. "Im know this is our date and all but you know as a reporter I have to ask questions. So I want to know what made you return to Gotham?" the beautiful woman asked. "I understand if you don't answer."

Thomas Jr shook his head. "Its quite alright. Well after the news of my parent's death and the disappearance of my brother my motivations to come back to Gotham grew strong. Sure I had to leave the orphanage behind and say goodbye to my friends but I knew this was the right thing to do. I know I had a lot of mixed reviews when I stepped up to the Wayne throne but I knew what was coming and I was ready. All I really want is to make Gotham a better place to honor my parents memories and if that's a crime then let them hate, I sure don't care what they think." The reporter nodded and wrote in her notepad. There food arrived and they began to eat the wonderful meal before retuning to Wayne Manor

He escorted her up the steps and into the manor before closing the door. "I had fun tonight miss Vale" Thomas remarked. "I had fun too" she replied. "How about we watch a movie?" he suggested. She nodded and the two sat on the couch watching the movie. Soon there lips touched and they passionately made out on the couch. Thomas removed her button shirt leaving her in a black bra and sweats while she took off his shirt. They continued their love until Thomas's phone went off.

"Im sorry I have to take this" Thomas placed his shirt back on and answered the phone. It was Jim. "Uh bad timing Gordon" Thomas murmured into the phone. "Sorry but we need "him" done here" he replied. Thomas rubbed his head and sighed. "Im on my way.

Once he explained he had business to take care of to his lovely date, he suited up and headed to the Gotham docks. "What's up Gordon" Owlman called to the police officer. "It seems one of the boats have been stolen and security cameras where shut off. That boat that was stolen and carry a lot of pounds so our robber must have had a large load." Owlman searched the area when he saw a black shoe. "What's that?" he asked. "Our only piece of evidence" he replied as Owlman walked over to the shoe. He picked it up and noticed a yellow paper ball in there. He unfolded the paper and saw the message.

"He's gone Jim, the one I told you about. He left with the boat just a few hours ago, but has no intention on coming back anytime soon. So for now Gotham doesn't have to deal with that mad man. Case closed Jim." Owlman turned away and disappeared from the scene leaving Jim and the other officers. Jim read the note himself and crumbled it up again. "Well that case is closed for now. Lets return to the station and see if there is any other cases need working" he commanded them. Soon the cops left the scene and returned to the GCPD.

Owlman returned to the cave and was greeted by Alfred. "Sir your computer has been going off like crazy." Owlman walked to the computer and began to investigate the beeping when he realized what the beeping was. "I picked up a pinpoint on Bruce's location. They were correct… Savage has him." Alfred walked to his side, "Do you think you can rescue him?" Owlman faced him. "Its risky yes, and trying to hack into their systems will take time but I will do anything to bring him home. I will take the first chance when I get it but for now I need to figure out my plans and moves."

He pulled back from the computer and placed his armor back in the case. "Alfred could you make me some coffee? I may be up for a little while." The butler nodded. "Of course Master Thomas." Thomas sat on his desk and began to figure out his plans and strategies and wrote them on the paper. This continued the rest of the night.

**enjoy! :) no hate please**


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was a success. After the TV event based on showing the new armor every billionaire or army base wanted their hands on this weapon. General Savage was still going through bids from people everywhere. Bruce was famous world wide, known as the man in the bat suit. One thing that was different though was that his identity wasn't revealed to the public. Bruce didn't question this because he knew that everyone would talk about him on the news and frankly he likes his life to be private.

After a long day Bruce lay in his bed and drifted to sleep. It must have been midnight when he heard his name being whispered, "Bruce." It was Talia. "Come we need to go." Bruce rubbed his eyes and looked at her confused. "Were are we going?" Talia picked him off his feet and whispered, "Just follow."

She led him to her sleeping quarters. "Why are we here?" she put her finger to his mouth silencing him. She removed a rock from the floor revealing a secret tunnel. The two entered the tunnel and followed the darkness until Bruce saw a light.

They poked their heads through the hole at the other end then they pushed themselves out. They were in a snow-covered forest with trees that made rows across the land. There leafs were bright green. Talia took the lead and she took him up a snowy mountain. Over the mountains edge was a wooden temple. Bruce could hear sounds of battle coming from the temple. Talia led him inside the temple were a man was waiting. "Hello Bruce Wayne and welcome to the league of assassins."

END OF VOLUME 1


End file.
